Être un ange et vivre avec des sentiments
by Rocksanne
Summary: Castiel passe beaucoup de temps avec les Winchester. De ce fait, il s'humanise un peu, développe peu à peu des sentiments. Ça peut être une bonne chose, ou pas. OS, sans Slash.


Titre : Être un ange et vivre avec des sentiments (ouais, j'ai des titres supers, je sais.)  
Résumé : Castiel passe beaucoup de temps avec les Winchester. De ce fait, il s'humanise un peu, développe peu à peu des sentiments. Ça peut être une bonne chose, ou pas. (oui, je suis douée en résumé aussi.)  
Rating : K  
Theme : Family  
Note de l'auteur : Les personnages de Supernatural et leur univers ne m'appartient pas. J'écris pour le plaisir et rien de ceci n'est vrai. J'espère que ce OS va vous plaire car j'ai commencé avec une idée, qui s'est légèrement transformer au fur et à mesure. Le résultat me plait plutôt, j'avouerai. Si vous lisez un de mes deux autres fictions, la suite devrait arriver sous peu ! Oh, et je n'ai pas de beta, donc toutes les fautes sont les miennes ! Vous avez le droit de toutes me les sortir si vous le souhaitez. Voilà, bonne lecture !

Castiel n'avait pas peur. Il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment. Les battements de cœur qui se multiplient, les mains moites, les mains qui tremblent, cette angoisse qui vous prend dans les tripes... non, il ne connaissait pas tout cela. Il était un ange du Seigneur, un soldat guerrier sans âge qui ne vivait que pour obéir aux ordres sans rechigner, sans discuter. C'était lui.

Ou en fait c'était lui. Ça ne l'était plus. Un jour Castiel avait été en mission, il avait toucher l'âme d'un humain, et maintenant tout avait changer.

Il ressentait, maintenant. La joie, la tristesse, la colère... il les avait tout de suite identifiés, malgré son trouble. Un ange ne peut pas ressentir ce genre de chose, et pourtant il _ressentait_. Il ressentait ses fourmillements dans son ventre lorsque quelque chose lui plaisait, tandis que les coins de sa bouche se relevait légèrement, que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour dévoiler ses dents. Son premier sourire avait été quelque peu maladroit, et il s'était retourné vers Dean, sans vraiment trop comprendre.

''C'est qu'il sourit, l'emplumé! Voilà quelque chose de nouveau!'' s'était-il exclamé. Et aussi abasourdit qu'il était, Castiel avait simplement accepté se fait et il s'autorisait maintenant à sourire.

Son premier rire avait été étrange. Un moment, il écoutait sagement Sam embêter son frère aîné, l'autre d'après l'ange s'était retrouvé à tousser comme s'il était en train de s'étouffer. Puis son corps s'était prit de secousse étrange, et enfin un son était sorti de sa gorge. Les Winchester l'avaient regarder avant de se mettre à rire également. Castiel ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la blague de Sam ou alors à cause de lui. Il n'aurait probablement de réponse à sa question.

Il s'était retrouvé un soir, à pleurer à chaudes larmes sans même savoir pourquoi. Il ne se sentait pas triste, il n'avait pas mal, il pleurait simplement. Dès qu'il avait sentit la première goutte d'eau salée couler sur sa joue, il l'avait essuyer du bout des doigts et avait regarder ses doigts mouillés avec fascination. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que ses yeux n'était pas décidés à s'arrêter de dégoutter, il s'était volatilisé dans un mouvement d'ailes pour se cacher; il avait ressenti de la honte de pleurer ainsi surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour le faire.

Il avait donc découvert les sentiments les un après les autres, réagissant à l'une comme à l'autre de la façon la plus humaine possible. Par car il le voulait spécialement, mais car les sentiments l'étaient, humain. Seulement il n'avait jamais connu la peur. Si tout cela était étonnant, il n'en avait pas peur. Il savait à quoi s'attendre, il avait observé les humains à partir du Paradis pendant une très longue vie avant d'avoir été assigné à la mission Winchester.

Elle ne tarda pas à frapper cependant.

C'était un mois de Décembre, alors que la neige tombait doucement. Castiel était en plein vole pour aller chez Bobby, appréciant largement les flocons qui atterrissaient sur son pelage en morsure froide et qui fondait instantanément. Arrivant chez le vieil homme, il atterrit en douceur, secoua ses ailes devenues humides. Puis, il se tendit, soudainement aux aguets. Un silence inquiétant régnait. Il était venu pour prendre des nouvelles de Dean et Sam, ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondait au téléphone. Il avait espérer les trouver ici, ou du moins que Bobby puisse le renseigner, mais une analyse mentale de la maison lui confirma que personne n'était à l'intérieur.

Sans s'affoler, il entra dans la maison, et tout cela s'annonçait déjà mal. Le canapé de Bobby était défoncé, des centaines de feuilles recouvraient tout ce qui était possible d'être recouvert (plancher, meuble, canapé en question), et Bobby et les deux frères manquaient vraiment à l'appel. Il marcha de pièce en pièce, regardant leur état. La maison complète ressemblait à un champ de bataille.

Castiel ressentit de la frustration envers lui même, et il eut envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Sam et Dean était probablement en danger, avec un puissant démon, ou pire un ange, et il ne pouvait même pas les retrouver à cause de ce symbole qu'il avait incrusté dans leurs côtes! Il se mit à tourner en rond, réfléchissant à ce à quoi les Winchester devaient avoir à faire en ce moment même. Il finit par se raisonner et à commencer à chercher des indices. Il n'y avait pas souffre, donc ce n'était pas un démon. Il n'avait pas remarquer de trace d'infraction, ni rien de se genre. En passant dans une chambre, quelque chose attira alors son regard. Sur le sol, une plume. Un sourit en coin naquit sur ses lèvres : ils ne s'étaient pas laisser faire. Il était fier de ses humains.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte. Un ange. Peut-être un archange. Sûrement un archange. C'était ce qui s'en était prit a eux. Doucement, son cœur se mit à battre follement, et il eut du mal à respirer. Il essaya de penser raisonnablement. Comment l'ange les avait retrouver? Il eut un 'ding' dans sa tête, et il se traita d'idiot. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur l'aura de Bobby et il s'envola rapidement.

Il ouvra les yeux et se retrouva devant une sorte de grange. Plusieurs symboles étaient inscrit, invisible pour les yeux humains. Mais il n'était pas humain. Il avait beau avoir leurs émotions, il n'était pas humain. Il sentit un force naître en lui, puissante, et il décida de la laisser aller. Les bras ouverts, les yeux fermés, il sentit ce pouvoir sortir de sa poitrine, frappant la grange. Rouvrant les yeux, il remarqua que la grange avait craquelé et que les symboles n'étaient plus complet. Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps, il entra.

Bobby était bien là. Ainsi que les frères Winchester. Le cœur de Castiel tomba étrangement à l'intérieur de lui lorsqu'il remarqua le corps semblant sans vie de Dean au centre de la pièce. Devant lui se tenait Zachariah qui ne lui portait cependant plus d'attention, le regard rivé sur Sam cloué au mur qui n'avait plus la force de se débattre. Castiel aperçu des larmes brillantes sur ses joues.

Castiel se sentit vidé. Alors, c'était ça, la fin de Dean Winchester? Tué par un ange car il ne voulait pas faire ce dont il était censé faire? Après lui avoir apprit à être humain, Dean s'en allait, sans lui laisser le temps de l'aider à gérer tout ces sentiments négatif? La peur, en ne les trouvant pas, en le voyant là étendu sur le sol. La peur de ne plus le revoir, de ne plus lui parler, de ne plus croiser son regard vert. La peur de la tristesse soudaine, trop soudaine pour l'ange qui ne semblait pas capable de l'accepter. La tristesse car son meilleur ami ne répondait plus à rien.

Il n'entendit pas Zachariah l'interpellé. Il n'entendit pas Sam murmurer son nom. Il ne sembla pas apercevoir Bobby qui se faisait balancer d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce sans ménagement. Il était juste vide.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui même. Il ne savait pas que la souffrance non physique pouvait faire aussi mal. Mais, si, elle était physique, cette souffrance, il le sentait. Il sentit son corps volé à son tour et il releva enfin le regard vers Zachariah, entendant tout pour la première fois.

''Mon pauvre Castiel, je crois que tu t'es beaucoup trop aller avec ces deux-là. Regarde dans quel état tu es!'' ricana l'autre ange. Castiel ne répondit rien. ''Tu souffres? Tu te penses plus vivant, peut-être, avec toutes ces émotions? Elles ne servent à rien, Castiel. Elle ne font que te rendre plus faible. Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi.''

Comme pour prouver sa théorie, il fit tomber Castiel de sa grippe invisible, avant de le reprendre et de le lancer dans les airs. L'ange blessé retomba ensuite sur le sol comme un chiffon. Il n'avait cependant pas vraiment mal.

''Cas...'' il entendit le murmure de Sam. Il releva la tête, croisant le regard désespéré de Sam. Un regard suppliant. Un regard qui lui disait 'sauve-nous' et qui réchauffa le cœur de Castiel, même s'il se sentit mal. Il ne se sentait pas capable de pouvoir le faire, et la confiance que Sam avait en lui était vraiment démesuré. Zachariah avait raison, il était devenu faible. Il se sentait faible, exténué. Tous ces efforts pour garder son meilleur ami en vie, pour absolument rien...

''Tu n'essaies même pas de te sauver. Tu es vraiment pathétique. Tu n'es plus un des nôtres. Tu ne mérites plus cette paird d'ailes.''

Castiel eut un léger sourire à ses lèvres, et il osa parler. Sa voix était étonnement normale. Il pensait que sa douleur allait transparaître dedans.

''Tu ne peux pas avoir plus raison que ça, Zachariah. Je ne suis plus un des vôtres. Je me suis rebellé, j'ai tué des mes frères, j'ai désobéis aux ordres. On pourrait dire que je suis un vrai Winchester, à présent, non?'' Il rit légèrement. ''Cependant, tu ne peux rien faire contre moi. Je suis un ange, au même titre que toi, et j'ai plus de pouvoir que toi.''

''Tu penses peut-être que tu as plus de pouvoir que moi? Je suis plus vieux que toi Castiel, beaucoup plus vieux.''

''Peut-être mais tu n'as pas ce que j'ai. Tu ne l'auras jamais. Comment penses-tu que je suis entrer dans cette grange, alors que tu avais pris suffisamment de précaution pour qu'aucun ange, ni aucun archange ne puisse entrer? J'ai de la colère, Zachariah. Je ne suis pas habile, avec mes sentiments, je n'arrive pas encore à les contrôler parfaitement.''

Il laissa sa colère l'habiter entièrement. Cette même force qu'il avait ressentit à l'extérieur. Il la sentit dans toutes les fibres de son corps emprunter. Il la laissa monter, s'amplifier, et il la laissa finalement exploser. Elle frappa l'autre ange de plein fouet et il revola jusqu'au fond de la pièce, relâchant sa brise sur Bobby et Sam. Zachariah tenta de se relever, mais Castiel leva la main et le fit se coucher au sol, s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Il sortit sa lame d'Archange tout en jetant un regard noir à Zachariah. S'abaissant, il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

''Tu sens ce venin qui s'insinue en toi? Qui parcourt tes veines? J'ai vu ton regard, je sais que tu le ressent. Je l'ai ressentit également. Sais-tu comment cela s'appelle? C'est de la peur, Zachariah. Ici, maintenant, tu es aussi faible que moi.''

Les yeux de Zachariah s'agrandirent alors que Castiel leva l'arme, menaçant. Il l'abaissa rapidement mais l'arme s'enfonça dans le sol en terre. Fulmina, Castiel se releva, regarda autour. Zachariah c'était enfuie. Il se promit que cela allait être la dernière fois.

L'adrénaline en lui retomba, et son cœur recommença à battre furieusement. Sa bouche s'assécha et il couru vers Dean, tandis que les deux autres se relevait avec difficulté.

Dean était vraiment mort. Il pouvait vraiment le sentir. Cela lui fit mal, même s'il savait qu'il allait pouvoir le ramener à la vie. C'était bête, car il pouvait le ramener à la vie, mais Castiel ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment de tristesse l'englober. Il porta deux doigts sur le front ensanglanté de Dean, ferma les yeux. À peine une seconde après, Dean se revint à la vie en prenant une grande respiration, comme s'il sortait de l'eau après avoir resté un peu trop longtemps. Castiel fut soulagé, tandis que Sam s'installa à côté de son frère. Il le prit dans ses bras avec force, remerciant Castiel du regard. Ce dernier sourit sincèrement. Bobby arriva derrière lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Son merci fut audible.

Lorsque Sam relâcha Dean, ce dernier se retourna vers Castiel. Il lui fit un sourire et lui prit dans ses bras. Cette fois, Castiel ne fut pas honteux de pleurer. Cette fois, il pleurait de joie.


End file.
